Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. Some DSDs include multiple types of storage media. In the case of a Solid State Hybrid Drive (SSHD), a solid state storage media such as a flash memory is used for storing data in addition to at least one rotating magnetic disk for storing data. Typically, using the solid state media consumes less power than using the disk since the disk must be spun up to read and write data on the disk.